


[Podfic] the things you carry by dirgewithoutmusic

by trickywooesq



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Book 4: Lady Knight, Gen, No Sex, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, What-If, i got through it, i just love kel a lot ok, i may have teared up reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickywooesq/pseuds/trickywooesq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of dirgewithout music's work "the things you carry"</p><p>After Kel breaks orders and invades Scanra to rescue her Haven civilians in Lady Knight, she is found guilty of treason in wartime.</p><p>She escapes with the help of friends and does the only thing Kel could ever conceive of doing in that instance-- she keeps fighting Tortall's war.</p><p>This is Kel, however; she is always willing to fight her battles alone, but people will always rise up to fight alongside her.</p><p>(Drabble answer to a tumblr prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the things you carry by dirgewithoutmusic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the things you carry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868036) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Thank you dirgewithoutmusic for letting me work with this lovely piece!

Download or stream on archive.org: https://archive.org/details/TheThingsYouCarry


End file.
